wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike
Mike '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports '''Mike is good in Boxing with a skill of 850-1000, he is sometimes a Pro but not always. In Baseball he is average and has a team of Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, and Abby. His skill level is around 300. Mike plays on the Baseball teams of Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, and Rachel. In Tennis, he is a Pro, playing with Yoko, but sometimes with Ai. His skill level is 1100. Wii Sports Resort Mike is terrible in Swordplay, with a level of 101+, and he is the 7th worst. In Basketball, his team consists of Fumiko and Holly. His level is 356+, and he is really bad. In Table Tennis, he is in Pro Class, at level 1256+. He is good at Cycling, coming 57th out of 98th. In Island Flyover, he is pictured as "The Extreme Canoeist", who is floating on a lone canoe in the ocean. He is apparently trying to reach Wedge Island and Back with only a canoe. Wii Party In Wii Party, Mike is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making 250 edits on Three-hearted rivals articles, making 5 edits on Add Category Badge Miis Articles or making 100 edits on Guest Miis articles. ''' *His Japanese name is ''Maikkou''. *Like '''Kathrin, Mike is only Pro at games that relate to Tennis,' '''this makes the opposite of Pierre'. He is, however, rarely a Pro at Boxing. *'''Mike is the Extreme Canoeist, but his skill cannot be shown. *'Mike' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often in his appearance on level 20. *'Mike' is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. *In both Boxing and Table Tennis, Mike is the 17th best player. *'Mike' only appears in 9 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *Due to most players beating Ryan in swordplay easily due to him being the beginner. 'Mike '''is most likely going to be your second opponent in that sport in 90% probability. *'Mike's '''name could possibly be a reference to a WarioWare character. Gallery MikeDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Mike, as seen in the portrait. Badge-50-1.png|Mike's badge. Badge-11-5.png|Mike's badge. Badge-36-6.png|Mike's badge. Badge-39-0.png|Mike's badge. 15- Mike's Team.jpg|Mike's Baseball Team. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.25.58 PM.png|Mike in Table Tennis. Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 8.07.15 AM.png|Mike in Swordplay Duel. IMG_2044.jpg|Mike in Swordplay Duel. Mike.png|Mike as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. File:Mike-WM_Art.jpeg|Wii Music artwork. All Yellow Miis.jpg|Mike with Takumi, Eduardo, David, Emily, Asami, Mia and Steph. 2018-02-07 (34).png|Mike in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (13).png|Mike in Boxing. 20180210_074251.jpg|Mike and his teammates Fumiko and Holly in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (17).png 2018-03-13 (18).png|Mike pitching in Baseball. 2018-03-13 (11).png|Mike doubling up with Ai in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-04 (8).png|Mike doubling up with Yoko in Wii Sports Tennis. Smile.jpg|Mike smiling with Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, Elisa, and Marco 2018-05-25 (24).png|Mike in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318744617221898986276.jpg|Another photo of Mike as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319545079671961797120.jpg IMG_0431.JPG IMG_0466.JPG|Another photo of Mike and his teammates Fumiko and Holly in Basketball. 2018-08-27 (16).png 2018-08-28 (21).png|Mike in Cycling. Mike, Shohei, and Alex participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (77).png Steve, Mike, and Eva participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (41).png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Mike participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Mike, Marisa, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (89).png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Haru, and Mike participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Helen, Mike, and Pablo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Mike in Bowling.JPG IMG 1604.jpg 2019-01-08 (45).png IMG 1713.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(34).jpg Abby, Mike and Jessie in Board Game Island.png Abby, Mike and Jessie in Wii Party.png IMG_2343.jpg|Fritz with Andy, Chika, Yoko, Cole, Shouta, Mike, and Rin. IMG 2490.jpg IMG 2545.jpg Julie,_Mia_and_Mike_participating_in_Moon_Landing_in_Wii_Party.png MiitopiaMikeImage.jpg Mike_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png 2019-04-03 (3).png|Mike as a Pro in Boxing Mike, Tyrone, Yoko and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mike,_Shohei_and_Sarah_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Jackie, Ursula and Mike participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Yoshi, Gwen, Alex and Mike participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Hiromi, Haru, Shohei and Mike participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Mike, Alex and Andy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Rachel, Haru, Mike and James participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Match Up 1.png MarioKart7MikeImage.png Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Yellow Males Category:Tennis Pros Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis that have name references Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Right handed